


Alone Together

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Fall Out Boy Trilogies [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn't much of a cuddler, nor was I a touchy feely person  
I was just the band merch girl  
Pete (which was surprising) & Andy & Joe understood that- not Patrick  
He always managed to appear beside me sooner or later  
I understand he gets cold during the winter  
Regardless all the layers he wears, & I understand I give off heat  
But that gives him no right to randomly appear besides me  
It was weird  
I wasn't use to it  
It made me feel uncomfortable  
I know we lived together but still  
Personal space...

I stood at the stove, making macaroni n cheese  
It was a cold day today & the heater was on  
Yet Patrick appeared, one of my hoodies on him  
Along with a turtle neck  
I sighed & turned to look at the colorless male  
His moss green eyes sparkling

"Hey 'Trick," I said going back to stirring the pasta.

Patrick didn't respond, just walked up behind me & pushed his face between my shoulder blades  
I was wearing a Cali wife beater, it was thin but I remained warm  
Until Patrick's freezing nose chilled the skin even past the fabric

"Dude, seriously, how are you still this cold?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

Patrick just grumbled something indecipherable  
My attention returned to my lunch, & ignored whatever Patrick was doing  
He just moved slightly, & pushed my arm out the way until he was able to squeeze underneath the gap  
My arm ended up around his shoulders, his head resting on my shoulder  
Patrick looped his arms around my waist

"I don't know. Where are the others?" He asked quietly.

I glanced down at him  
He tugged my hoodie around him tighter  
I was still dumbfounded as to how it fit him, even if he did lose weight  
Also  
He wasn't wearing a fedora for once  
Which I liked, I could actually admire his dirty blonde hair

"Joe & Andy went to go look at new guitars, & drums. Pete? I think he was finding more places for this years tour," I replied. "Hey, let go real quick."

He frowned but reluctantly complied  
I picked up the boiling water & pasta, & emptied it into the strainer  
Then transferred it into a bowl, & added the cheese; then stirred  
I dumped the contents into two separate bowls; I always had since someone else always asked for some

We ended up in Patrick's room upstairs  
He on his laptop, headphones in as he listened to music  
I relaxed against him, my head resting on his thigh

"I made lunch, you better eat it asswipe," I commented as I ate the warm food. "Besides, it'll warm you up." I added.

Patrick merely glanced at the bowl off to his left  
I frowned up at him, & rolled over to grab it  
I scooped up the contents with the fork & held it up to Patrick's mouth  
He looked at me skeptical

"Please." I whined as he removed his headphones.

Patrick groaned but opened his mouth slight, & I put the fork in  
He chewed & swallowed it will minimal complaining  
He glared halfheartedly at me as I smiled up at him

"Your lucky I like you," he said meeting my eyes.

His eyes going soft as he went back to his computer  
My head lulled back to it's original resting place oh his thigh

"What'yada listening to?" I asked once I finished my food.

Patrick looked at me once more, "That one song you showed me." He said, brows furrowing.

I pulled the headphones from the computer's jack & the quiet song filled the room  
Three Days Grace  
'Lost In You'

"Good song I must admit." He said honest 

I shifted as Patrick reclined back on his hands  
I nodded & wrapped my arms around his waist  
Patrick lifted a brow at me, a sly smirk playing on his plush lips

"I'm tired," I murmured into his shirt.

He didn't say anything, just carded his fingers through my short brown hair; it streaked with white & blonde  
My head was shaved on both side, leaving hair in the middle  
It was swooping over my right eye today

"Well... no ones here to bother you. No pranking. So sleep, I won't wake you." He whispered.

"Yea right," I said rolling over. "But I can't sleep with you here..." I said back lowly

Patrick cocked a brow at me  
Moss green eyes growing darker  
Lips pulling up into a devious smirk  
My fingers toyed with bottom of the shirts hem

"I can deal with that. Too much energy uh? Alright." He purred back at me.

Patrick laid back on the bed  
Allowing me full control  
My wicked grin turning into a vile smile


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned over Patrick as I straddled his waist  
Connecting my lips with his  
Distracting him as my fingers returned to lifting the hem of his shirt  
His breath hitched as my fingers placed feather light touches to the sensitive skin of his stomach  
I couldn't wait to earn my prize  
Soft, supple skin  
Hairless naturally  
Well cared for, it made my mouth water  
Patrick lauded there, eyes rolling to the back of his skull  
He loved foreplay, especially when he had marks afterwards   
I nipped playfully at his lips before allowing our tongues to dance as one

"Matti..." Patrick hissed as my fingers brushed over a sensitive nipple.

I didn't make a move to stop & carefully twisted it  
He arched slightly, trying to turn away but I didn't allow him  
Patrick didn't really fight back, just gripped my arms weakly as I tormented him  
I pulled his shirt off  
He glared at me with crooked glasses

"C'mon you love it." I teased & sucked on his neck.

He squirmed  
I continued to leave dark purple marks on his neck  
He was lucky it was cold & he could use turtleneck to hide the marks  
His battle "scars"  
My "claiming" signs

"Jeez Matti, harsh aren't we?" Patrick commented & lifted his head to looked at me.

Hair disheveled  
Lips swollen  
Cheeks flushed pink  
Nose the same hue from the cold  
I forgot about it & Patrick seem to have too

"Shut up Stump," I said not having a better comeback.

He laughed & let his head hit the pillow  
I slid down his body  
Not at all surprised by the bulge being compressed by his jeans  
I ignored it completely & toyed with his nipples again  
Watching in amusement at his reactions  
I stopped & planted a kiss at the border of his jeans  
And continued up; nipping here, sucking there  
Making my way to his neck  
He was squirming under me like a cat in heat  
I licked up the column of his throat  
A hand resting over the clothed erection  
I applied a slight pressure; pulling a throaty moan from the singer

"What now Pattycakes?" I asked panting hard against his ear.

He opened his eyes  
They hazed over from pleasure  
He blinked a few times, trying to focus his vision

"Clothes off. Now." He growled out.

I obeyed  
Shedding my clothes until I sat bare at the foot of the bed  
Patrick pounced  
Pinning my wrists to the bed  
He- as usual- went straight for spots he could mark   
Spots where people would see  
My neck for one since I wore mostly shirts  
The bastard left six hickies   
Next were the undersides of my wrists  
Now I knew he was going to hide my band bracelets from me so I couldn't hide them  
Then again, he always had an obsession with wrists in general  
Then he released my wrists  
But I couldn't move them

"Hey, dirty cheater!" I hissed as I tried pulling at the ribbon.

A red ribbon  
A red ribbon that bound my wrist  
Allowing me barely any, to zero movement at all  
As I tried to escape I hadn't notice when Patrick backed away  
Towards his bedroom door; which he unlocked  
It opened to reveal none other than Pete Wentz  
I gasped in confusion & wonder

"What the fuck? I didn't agree to this!" I said pulling harsher at the ribbon.

I finally gave up  
My wrists too sore to continue   
I sighed & laid back down, watching the two from my peripheral vision  
They quietly talked in the corner, it ended far too soon for my liking  
Patrick strode over to me, in nothing but boxers  
I watched Pete as he tossed away his shirt & fumbled with his pants in the corner  
I cracked an amused grin

"Well, we don't here you complaining... anymore." Pete said appearing besides Patrick.

He rested his tan hands on Patrick's shoulders as he peered over one

"Listen, either we have sex. Or I walk out here & wait for Andy & Joe to come back to free me." I threatened.

Both males looked at one another  
Sharing a silent agreement  
Pete sat behind my head, using his hands to rest my head on his lap  
His erection obviously evident  
I met his soft hazel eyes & his signature Pete smile  
He leaned over to kiss me  
Innocence in the kiss faded;  
We bit harshly at each others lips, drawing blood  
Tongues battling for dominance   
Or exploring each others unfamiliar mouths  
My tongue explored the roof of his mouth, mapping out each & every;  
Dip & curve & ridge  
Pete moaned into my mouth & I retaliated the noise when Patrick sucked on the dip of my hip  
Patrick kissed the insides of my thighs, hands light on my hips to stop them from bucking

"Please, can we move on? I mean, I loved foreplay, but you try not cunning when two hot guys are toying with you body." I said catching my breath.

Pete stopped nibbling on my earlobe to look at Patrick  
Who gave an agreeing nod & before I knew it  
Pete had lifted me up, & the familiar clicking of a cap came from behind me

"How long has it been?" Pete questioned.

It obviously directed at Patrick  
Who was preoccupied by the removal of his boxers & the jacking off to harden his length  
I admired him  
He always looked adorable when masturbating  
The way his back arched  
The concentration that led to him scrunching up his nose  
The pink tint on his face from pumping  
The determined look in his eyes  
The sweater collecting on his skin, hair clinging to his head  
It was beautiful & appealing to me  
His dark eyes clicked up & he blushed from embarrassment   
Pete laughed quietly

"Not long. She should be fine." He replied, voice cracking towards the end.

Pete nodded & shot some of the clear liquid onto his hand, then lubed himself up  
My body buzzed with anticipation   
My heart racing wondering if they were going to...  
Patrick walked over & crawled on top of me  
Oh yes they were, both were going to fill me  
At once  
This would be a first  
Pete slithered under me, his erection dragging down my back as he positioned himself at the ring of muscle  
I relaxed against his chest, allowing my full weight onto him  
Patrick hovered above me, hand lose around his throbbing organ

"Pete you first," Patrick said in a husky tone.

Pete didn't reply to I assumed he nodded his response  
I felt his head at my entrance, slowly he pushed in  
It burned, but not more than usual  
I bit my lip at the sting & Patrick cupped my face  
Kissing me lovingly  
It distracted me  
And before I knew it, Pete was completely in me  
I wriggled which caused Pete to moan & me to smirk

"God... your turn 'Trick." Pete grit out.

Patrick smiled down at me & put his head at my vaginal entrance  
He slid in easily, & I moaned at the feeling of both their cocks in me

"Fuck... please, move." I begged & rocked my hips.

Patrick groaned & dropped his head into the crook of my neck  
Pete's head rested on my shoulder  
Patrick was first to move, & Pete followed after  
The pace slow until we all understood how to move to where it was pleasurable for all of us  
Pete was first to move faster, pounding into me harder & Patrick mimicked  
I moaned out their names, twisting under Patrick's weight & freeing myself  
I grabbed hold of Patrick by the back of the neck & kissed him fiercely  
Then kissed Pete

"Guys, I'm close, so close- keep going. C'mon harder!" I pleaded.

The complied & still managed to thrust in sync  
Patrick hitting the bottom that had me seeing stars  
Both relentless until they came in unison  
Me already stretching in the afterglow  
Pete curled up behind me, & Patrick hid his face in my neck

"Dude, Andy & Joe are gonna be sooo scarred." Pete commented with a yawn.

Patrick smirked from under his bangs

"Wouldn't be the first time." Patrick murmured & hugged me tighter.

"Yea, but its three of us in one bed, not two in one bed. Jeez, this is gonna be funny," I added & hugged both men.

"Agreed." They said in unison.

The door opened & closed  
Footsteps came from the stairs  
Patrick's door was thrown open

"What's up fuck- Oh my god my eyes!" Andy yelled & ran out the room.

Joe stood there  
Smirking at us

"You guys had fun?" He said teasingly.

We laughed the together  
Joe closed the door & let us be

"Maybe..." I murmured tiredly before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
